Vértigo
by Barakkeda
Summary: Sentía como todo daba vueltas. No sabía si estaba de pie, o sentado, o acostado, o flotando. No sabía si él estaba moviéndose o si todo a su alrededor lo hacía./ Continuación de "Me lo agradecerás, en serio". Hipo enfermo. Pequeños SPOILERS de Carrera al Borde. Secuela: La trilogía del error.
**Vértigo**

El traje de vuelo era genial. Era demasiado genial para la vida. Era tan genial que no se podía describir. Era lo más genial de las cosas geniales del mundo. E Hipo estaba muy orgulloso de su genialidad al diseñarlo, claro que sí. Es decir, ¿cómo habían vivido él y Chimuelo sin _el traje_ todo este tiempo? Porque el traje era, simplemente, genial.

Sí, es verdad, los primeros prototipos le dolieron a Hipo hasta en el alma. Y Chimuelo se enojó con él. Y Astrid, si vamos a ello. Pero, cuando funcionó, Hipo supo que era lo más genial que se le había ocurrido, aunque en ese entonces no entendía las verdaderas dimensiones de su genialidad. Entre más mejoras le hacía Hipo al traje, y entre más lo probaban él y Chimuelo, más genial le parecía su idea. Y, es que hasta ese entonces, Hipo había sido muy cuidadoso al volar, porque si él y Chimuelo se separaban las posibilidades de que ambos murieran eran aterradoras. Sí, sí era cuidadoso. Ah… _pero con el traje_...

Jinete y dragón, ambos empujando los límites de sus habilidades en el cielo, sin miedo ya, porque el traje les facilitaría la maniobra de regreso.

Oh… y descubrir los límites y traspasarlos era lo que más disfrutaba hacer Hipo.

Ese día, él y Chimuelo intentaban una nueva maniobra en el aire, ante los ojos curiosos y atentos a cualquier emergencia de los demás jinetes de Berk, el jefe Estoico y Bocón. Estos dos últimos habían acudido a un llamado de Hipo, pues necesitaban pensar en la mejor manera de encontrar a Vigo, hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos.

Hipo iba sobre Chimuelo, con el pie y su prótesis en los pedales, pero sin ir sentado en la silla. En lugar de eso, se sujetaba de las manijas de la silla, con los codos cerca de las rodillas y su cuerpo levantado del lomo de Chimuelo con la fuerza de sus muslos. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, permitiendo que su cuerpo se amoldara al de su amigo sin tocarlo casi, permitiendo que la resistencia del aire fuera mínima. Y los resultados eran impresionantes, la velocidad de Chimuelo era tanta que los ojos de Hipo lloriqueaban por el esfuerzo.

Oh, Thor, sí que necesitaba encontrar una solución para eso.

Tomaron mucha velocidad. Necesitaban esa velocidad. Iban a hacer una vuelta grande hacia adentro. Chimuelo ya había hecho algo similar, pero no con una circunferencia de tal magnitud.

Esta vuelta sería majestuosa.

Cuando lograron la velocidad necesaria, Hipo jaló de Chimuelo hacia atrás, dirigiéndolo en la vuelta. Chimuelo no podía batir las alas, o la vuelta se arruinaría, tenían que planear.

Entre más subían y se inclinaban hacia atrás, más difícil se le hacía a Hipo sostenerse, sentía como su cuerpo era jalado hacia abajo, estaba de cabeza y pudo ver, debajo de él, el enorme océano. Cuando estaban en la altura máxima, Hipo empezó a gritar. Ya no estaba sujeto de los pedales, solamente su fuerza de voluntad, sus muslos y sus manos lo sujetaban a su mejor amigo.

Estaba aterrado.

Sabía que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta Berk.

Lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía como si flotara, sus muslos ya no lo sostenían, a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos.

Y de pronto, Chimuelo comenzó su descenso.

Hipo sintió un vacío en el estómago que le dio cosquillas.

Y siguió gritando.

Y empezó a reír.

¡Porque iban tan rápido!

¡Iban tan rápido!

Se resbalaba de Chimuelo, pero seguía aferrándose. La fuerza con la que su amigo lo jalaba era descomunal. Su cuerpo y el de Chimuelo vibraban, tan rápido iban. Gritaba y gritaba, mientras el océano se acercaba con más velocidad. Iban a chocar. Iban a chocar e iban a morir.

Y él seguía carcajeándose, encantado.

Pero, cuando estaban a punto de caer, Hipo quedó sentado en la silla de nuevo y dirigió la cabeza de Chimuelo hacia arriba. De nuevo, Chimuelo batió las alas y ascendió a menor velocidad. Hipo, después de asegurarse que estaban vivos, comenzó a reír de nuevo. Alzó un puño hacia el cielo y gritó con júbilo. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca! Chimuelo lo acompañó en su celebración, rugiendo de alegría y enviando pequeñas volutas de plasma hacia adelante.

¡Dioses!

¡Tenían que repetirlo!

—¡Vamos, amigo!— gritó Hipo inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!— Chimuelo gruñó de aprobación.

Hipo volvió a su postura de monta de velocidad, pero cuando se inclinó hacia adelante sintió un ligero mareo. Se sujetó con fuerza a la silla, esperando que pasara pronto. ¿Tal vez no debería haber comido tanto antes de intentar esa maniobra? Pero nada… Cuando la náusea y el mareo empeoraron, Hipo se dejó caer en la montura con pesadez y Chimuelo volteó a verlo, preocupado.

—Volvamos a la orilla— musitó Hipo, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el lomo de Chimuelo e intentando controlar el vómito. Por más incómodo y doloroso que fue, hizo los cambios en el pedal de Chimuelo y regresaron.

Cuando llegaron donde sus amigos los esperaban, Hipo estaba peor. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, y no fue mucha, se bajó del lomo de su dragón, sólo para caer al piso víctima del peor mareo que hubiese experimentado. Viendo esto, Chimuelo intentó sujetarlo con la cola, pero las manos de Hipo parecían perdidas, sin lograr sostenerse, como si hubiese dado muchas vueltas muy rápido.

Y eso es lo que sentía. Sentía como todo daba vueltas. No sabía si estaba de pie, o sentado, o acostado, o flotando. No sabía si él estaba moviéndose o si todo a su alrededor lo hacía. Vomitó, tal vez un poco sobre sí mismo y la cola de Chimuelo, quizás en el piso. No sabía, no le importaba. Estaba tan confundido. Estaba tan mareado.

Estaba tan asustado.

Algo lo agarró de los hombros y lo movió, e Hipo gritó de nuevo, más desesperado de lo que nunca hubiese estado. ¡Dioses! ¡Todo daba vueltas! _¡Dioses, por favor!_

 _Esto era._

 _Así iba a morir._

Porque había algo terriblemente mal con él.

—¡No, no!... ¡Por favor, no me muevan!— suplicaba, con la voz débil e histérica, gimoteando su pánico creciente. Repetía esas palabras, hasta que lo dejaron de mover. Pero todo seguía dando vueltas.

—¡Hijo!— exclamó la voz de Estoico, cerca de él. Tal vez había sido él quien lo sujetó—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te duele?!— siguió su papá, con ese deje agitado de un padre preocupado.

Como toda respuesta, Hipo vomitó otra vez.

* * *

—Yo digo que él comió algo que cocinó Astrid— dijo Brutacio. Su hermana, quien estaba junto a él, asintió solemne al dictamen de su gemelo.

—Pobre Hipo— agregó entonces la chica, levantando las manos en un gesto de "ya qué"—. Morir envenenado _tan_ joven.

—Lo vamos a extrañar— siguió Brutacio, quien se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza con teatral pesar.

Astrid, que había permanecido con la boca cerrada desde que lograron llevar a Hipo a la cabaña, frunció el ceño aún más. Hipo había hecho otra tontería arriesgada, había gritado como un yak enfermo y luego había reído al completar su maniobra loca e impresionante que casi le saca a Astrid el corazón: hasta ese momento, todo estaba bien. Pero inmediatamente después, el chico había regresado enfermo, _muy_ enfermo, y muy tieso, como si tuviera miedo de tambalearse. Cada vez que lo tocaban, para acostarlo cómodamente, él gritaba y suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz, porque _no podía soportarlo._ Les decía que llamaran a Gothi, que había algo malo consigo mismo. Tuvieron que sujetarlo entre todos para que su cuerpo se balanceara lo menos posible mientras Estocio lo cargaba. Lo dejaron en el centro común de la Orilla, porque su cabaña era la que estaba más lejos y no había manera de llevarlo ahí, jamás, habría sido crueldad. Astrid se había sentado junto a Hipo y le limpiaba la boca, la barbilla y la armadura, pues estaba cubierto de vómito. Con esa tarea que cumplir, Astrid no podía ir y golpear a ese par de estúpidos de los Thorston. Chimuelo, sentado cerca de la cabeza de Hipo, gruñó.

—Chimuelo, basta— murmuró Hipo débilmente, a lo cual el dragón respondió olisqueando el cabello de Hipo con mimo.

En esos momentos llegaron Estoico, Bocón y Patapez cargados con suministros para Hipo: mantas, cojines, ropa limpia, baldes, agua…

—Ustedes dos— ordenó Estoico—, callados. Y tú— le dijo a Astrid con un tono más amable—, yo me encargaré de eso, gracias— luego, se dirigió a todos los presentes—.Salgan, voy a cambiarle la ropa.

Hipo abrió los ojos y le contestó a su padre.

—Yo puedo hacerlo — y se incorporó lentamente, con Chimuelo como apoyo. Cuando estuvo verticalmente, el chico gruñó, cerro los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a lo primero que encontró: la mano de Astrid—. Oookay, eso no fue una buena idea... Fue una terrible, terrible idea... Oh, dioses, todo se mueve demasiado… Pésima idea, _Oh, Thor_ , qué pasa conmigo…

Él seguía balbuceando y su padre les hacía señas a todos para salir. Inmediatamente todas las personas ahí presentes se movieron hacia la entrada, con excepción de Bocón, Estoico y, obviamente, Hipo. A Astrid se le partió un poco el corazón cuando tuvo que arrancar su mano de entre las del muchacho.

—No es como si no lo hubiésemos visto ya— le murmuró Brutilda a Astrid cuando se dirigía hacia la salida junto a los demás jinetes.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Brutilda en muda advertencia, con ese gesto de "te voy a arrancar la cabeza y se la daré de comida a los terrores".

—¡¿Qué dije?!— exclamó la gemela con indignación. Bastante abochornada y temerosa de que a Brutilda mencionara el incidente del riachuelo, Astrid intervino con su tono de segunda al mando. Ese incidente todavía estaba muy fresco, había pasado hace tres días y Astrid no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No que se quejara, honestamente.

—Deja de decir tonterías, esta es una situación grave— y, dirigiéndose a la salida siguió hablando, intentando ocultar su sonrojo—. Andando.

* * *

Cuando Estoico les dejó regresar adentro, Astrid estaba más tranquila. Habían enviado a Patán y los gemelos por Gothi como una emergencia, pero Estoico se veía calmado y esa actitud era un bálsamo para la chica: si el padre de Hipo no estaba tan preocupado debía ser porque el chico iba a estar bien. En una cama improvisada y cómoda estaba Hipo recostado. Su cabeza estaba al ras del suelo, mientras que su pierna estaba elevada con unos cojines. Le habían retirado la prótesis y le habían cambiado la ropa, además habían colocado un trapo mojado sobre sus ojos. Y, encabezando la lista de imágenes tiernas que Astrid había presenciado, Chimuelo había apoyado su enorme cabeza sobre el pecho y el estómago de Hipo, y el chico le acariciaba distraídamente las orejas.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Al principio él no respondió, pero luego suspiró y comenzó a hablar como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si prefiriera que lo dejaran en paz, pero a la vez como si deseara la compañía.

—Mejor. Cansado. Mareado. Muy _mareado_. Todo se mueve.

Patapez se acercó también y llenó un vaso con agua.

—¿Quieres agua, Hipo?

Los ojos de Chimuelo miraban con atención a las personas que rodeaban a su humano.

—No me puedo levantar— contestó Hipo resignado.

Astrid se sentó cerca de la cabeza del muchacho, sintiendo los ojos del furia nocturna sobre ella y extendió su brazo para que Patapez le diera el agua para Hipo.

—Yo te ayudo—comentó ella, seguidamente, deslizó una mano debajo de la nuca de Hipo, provocando que él siseara. Levantó un poco la cabeza del chico, casi nada, pero él inmediatamente se aferró con fuerza al antebrazo de Astrid, como pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—... _Astrid_... —susurró él en una débil súplica.

—Tranquilo— susurró ella de vuelta y le permitió acostumbrarse antes de seguir elevando su cabeza. El trapo que le cubría los ojos se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y él se aferró con más vehemencia a Astrid, con miedo—. Tranquilo, bebé, sólo un poco más.

Había completo silencio en la estancia, por lo cual era obvio que los hombres ahí presentes la habían escuchado, pero a Astrid le importó muy poco. Sólo le importaba eliminar la angustia de Hipo -quien no se dio cuenta de lo que le decía, por supuesto-, aliviar su sed y ayudarlo a dejar de lado el pánico que estaba surgiendo por esta situación.

Cuando tuvo la cabeza de Hipo en una posición más cómoda, acercó el vaso a sus labios y le ayudó a beber. Él no bebió mucho, dijo que las náuseas habían vuelto y no quería vomitar nuevamente. Era frustrante, verlo tan… No Hipo. Y, al ver las expresiones de Estoico, Patapez, Bocón y Chimuelo, Astrid supo que ella no estaba sola.

Poco tiempo después, Gothi llegó. Patán venía reclamando a los gemelos algo, probablemente por haberle obligado a llevar a la anciana con Colmillo, pero, a decir verdad, Astrid no le prestó atención. Ella se apartó con velocidad, para dejarle espacio a la sabia, esperando que ella pudiera curar a Hipo. Sin embargo, después de examinarlo, la mujer negó con la cabeza y empezó a escribir en un trozo de papel. Bocón se apresuró a traducir los garabatos:

—Dice que no puede curar a Hipo aún.

Ante eso, Estocio se acercó con gesto amenazador.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La anciana volvió a escribir y en el rostro de Bocón apareció una mueca comprensiva.

—¡Ah…! ¡Es vértigo!— dijo él con su típica voz enérgica y risueña—. Gothi dice que primero los síntomas deben bajar la intensidad y que después podrá curarlo.

Gothi asintió solemnemente y levantó dos dedos.

—¿En dos días?— preguntó Estoico, ganándose de nuevo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer. El jefe se relajó visiblemente ante esto y se acercó a su hijo, sentándose junto a Astrid, en actitud de vigilia.

* * *

Ya de noche, y antes de que se fueran a dormir, Bocón decidió distraer a Hipo con una historia, pues el pobre muchacho seguía tan mareado que, aunque estaba muerto de sueño, no podía descansar.

—A un tío mío le pasó esto mismo— empezó Bocón señalando con la palma la figura de Hipo—. Ah, sí, no podía ni levantarse. Murió, fue muy triste.

Ante esas palabras, Hipo se llevó una mano a la cabeza para retirar el trapo y mirar a Bocón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo murió?!— exclamó Hipo, casi como si hablara en nombre de todos los que estaban ahí.

Bocón agitó su garfio restándole importancia a la preocupación de Hipo.

—Se cayó de un barranco, el pobre no podía caminar en línea recta… Nada que te vaya a pasar a tí, te lo aseguro.

Hipo entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y Astrid no pudo evitar notar la manera extraña en la que se movían, como si él no pudiera controlar su mirada. Hipo volvió a cerrar los ojos y a colocarse el trapo sobre ellos y luego soltó una maldición que en otra circunstancia no habría soltado frente a su padre.

—Voy a vomitar— dijo él enfadado y débil y apartó a Chimuelo con brusquedad para, seguidamente, vomitar agua y bilis.

* * *

Dos días después, tal y como Gothi prometió, se dispuso a curar a Hipo. La mayoría de los síntomas habían desaparecido, pero los ojos de Hipo seguían haciendo ese movimiento errático que tanto preocupaba a Astrid. Además, si caminaba -que no era mucho- se tambaleaba, se tropezaba y se caía, a menos que alguien estuviera ahí guiándole. Usualmente ese alguien era Chimuelo. No había dormido mucho y no había comido mucho, aunque parecía que se iba recuperando poco a poco, sin embargo, las enormes ojeras que ostentaba lo hacían ver más pálido y enfermo de lo que en verdad estaba.

Astrid había estado ahí con él todo el tiempo. Llevándole pescado a Chimuelo, ayudando a Hipo a incorporarse para ingerir algo y haciéndole compañía.Y Astrid sentía una contradicción gigantesca en el pecho porque ella estaba preocupada por él, y muy asustada, pero recientemente había descubierto que no sólo sentía un profundo aprecio y amor por Hipo, sino también un deseo incontrolable y pasional que no se iba en ningún momento.

Y se sentía culpable por querer besarlo y tocarlo mientras él se encontraba en una situación tan lamentable.

Y es que cada gemido de molestia, dolor y angustia de Hipo le recordaban a Astrid aquellos sonidos que él había soltado en el riachuelo. Y cuando él se aferraba a ella, Astrid sentía su piel erizarse con deleite.

 _Eres una persona horrible, Hofferson. Horrible_.

Porque aunque estaba con Hipo porque quería estar ahí y asegurarse de su bienestar, a la vez pensaba que ella estaba ganando muchos puntos con él, y que de esa manera su relación podría avanzar al siguiente nivel. _Malditos pensamientos incontrolables_.

 _No,_ se dijo a sí misma: _aunque no hubieses tenido esa revelación, tú estarías aquí, con él, sosteniendo su mano._ Y era la verdad.

La cura de Gothi no fue instantánea, como deseaba Astrid o como esperaban Hipo y Estoico. Todos presenciaron lo que sucedió, no se veía todos los días. Como Gothi era muy baja, Hipo tuvo que sentarse cerca del escalón de la entrada de la cabaña, dándole la espalda a la orilla y el por qué fue obvio cuando Gothi tomó la cabeza de él y la movió de un lado al otro, pidiéndole al muchacho que le dijera cuándo se sentía mareado. Cuando ella le giró la cabeza hacia la derecha él se lo indicó, entonces la anciana le dejó la cabeza en esa posición y, sin aviso previo y con mucha fuerza, llevó el cuerpo de Hipo hacia atrás, hasta que quedó recostado en la madera y con la cabeza girada hacia el lado derecho colgando del escalón. Hipo gimió, incómodo, probablemente más mareado. Luego, Gothi movió la cabeza de Hipo hacia el lado opuesto y, después de unos segundos, le indicó que girara su cuerpo en la misma dirección que su cabeza y él lo hizo sin mucha facilidad. Por último, Gothi sentó al chico de nuevo. Cuando Hipo dijo que seguía mareado, Gothi repitió el procedimiento.

Antes de regresar a Berk, Gothi le advirtió a Hipo que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, que no se inclinara durante varios días, que no agachara su cabeza en lo que restaba del día y que no podía volar en al menos una semana. Por lo que a Astrid no le había extrañado la petición de Hipo.

—Él no puede quedarse en tierra conmigo, milady. No es justo— le decía a ella.

Estaban en el área común, cenando. Chimuelo veía todo con los ojos muy abiertos y la cabeza ladeada. Astrid sospechó que el dragón sabía que él e Hipo no iban a volar juntos en mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo— contestó Astrid.

* * *

La verdad es que la semana había pasado más lento de lo que Astrid había imaginado. Con la ayuda de Estoico y Bocón, Hipo planificó cuadrantes de búsqueda y rescate para dragones capturados por los barcos de Vigo. Pero él, Hipo, tenía que quedarse en tierra y, junto a él, Chimuelo, quien era el mayor apoyo que tenía el equipo por su velocidad y potencia de ataque. Astrid no tenía la confianza suficiente como para volar con el furia nocturna en batalla, y la verdad es que lo necesitaron las tres veces que salieron. Y también necesitaron a Hipo.

Parecía que Dagur se había separado de Vigo, lo que significaban problemas dobles y errores en los cálculos de Hipo, lo que lo frustraba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Y la moral en el equipo bajó considerablemente con las derrotas y con la actitud enojada y derrotista de su líder.

Al final de la semana, Astrid decidió intentar algo. Hipo se vio obligado a empezar a volar lenta y cuidadosamente luego de un mareo que lo sacudió por completo, así que estaba hundido en su propia miseria, se había encerrado en su cabaña poco después de cenar, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca. Astrid había tenido suficiente, además, había estado planeando _atacar_ y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Golpeó con los nudillos la entrada y pasó, sin esperar respuesta. Hipo estaba acostado cerca del fuego, mientras Chimuelo cenaba. Los dos levantaron la cabeza al escucharla.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó él, incorporándose. Astrid, mientras tanto, se acercó a él con rapidez y lo empujó con una mano gentil hacia atrás, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo. Él se sonrojó y ella, sonriendo complacida, se sentó sobre él, aprisionándolo entre sus rodillas—¿Astrid…?— dijo él, muerto de la vergüenza.

Ella siseó, pidiéndole que cerrara la boca, y le acarició el rostro.

—Está bien, bebé—contestó ella melosa, repitiéndose a sí misma que ella era una guerrera y podía hacer esto, _puedes hacerlo, Astrid, sin miedo_ —. Ya estoy aquí.

Y lo besó.

No como las veces anteriores. Eso no le habría dado miedo.

Lo besó con hambre. Con lengua, con dientes y con furia. Sintió como él se relajaba en sus brazos y correspondía al enérgico ataque que estaba sufriendo. Pronto las manos de él la sujetaron por la cintura para acercarla más a sí mismo. Él estaba dejando salir toda su frustración y Astrid estaba más que feliz de poder ayudarle con eso. Pronto, Astrid notó que estaba perdiendo el control. Ya no era ella quien besaba, la estaban besando. Ya no era ella quien sostenía, la estaban sosteniendo. Ya no era ella quien dominaba. Y lo dejó ser, porque se sentía demasiado bien. Sobretodo cuando él la sostuvo con más fuerza y con un giro cambió de posiciones, estando él sobre ella. Cuando ella fue a besarlo de nuevo, él se apartó bruscamente.

—Milady, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que podría vomitar— contestó él con la voz enferma y tambaleándose un poco.

Astrid soltó una risa contagiosa mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.

—Todavía te mareas, ¿ah?— dijo ella con un deje cantado y burlón.

—Se pasará... Espero— replicó él con incertidumbre.

Él la miró y le sonrió con gratitud y dulzura, con su agresividad de hace un minuto completamente olvidada. Y en ese instante Astrid supo que estaba completamente perdida.

—Por cierto— dijo él, después de unos minutos de silencio y pasándole a Astrid una hoja de papel que tenía dibujado una especie de máscara— ¿qué te parece? Para proteger los ojos del viento…

* * *

 _Notas de autora:  
_

Hola! Estoy muy sorprendida de la recepción que tuvo _Me lo agradecerás..._ Ya estaba trabajando en esta historia, pero, al ver que me pedían que continuara la otra, pues, modifiqué un poco esta y decidí subirla de una vez, porque estoy muy emocionada, ya tenía ganas de continuarla y ustedes sólo me empujaron por ese barranco :D.

Mis disculpas por cualquier error, y les agradezco mucho por la lectura. Comentarios, críticas y demás son recibidos.

Nos leemos!


End file.
